Coming Home (Songfic)
Part of the Songfic Series OA is Diddy-Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey Coming Home I'm coming home, I'm coming home Tell the world I'm coming home "Is this really reasonable?" Rock hissed under his breath. The tom's dark brown pelt was matted and his stump of a tail lashed furiously. His amber gaze was livid, shooting daggers at one of his more senior travelling companions, a dark brown tabby with a long, pink scar halfing his face. The older tom narrowed his eyes at Rock, a snarl curling his lips. "We're going home, you upstart," he growled. "Of course it's reasonable." Let the rain wash away All the pain of yesterday "They banished us!" Rock said furiously. "They don't want us back, and if they did, even if they did, Talon," he added to his companion, "they aren't worthy of our...service anymore. I doubt they even trust us, regardless." "You'll never know unless you try." Rock and Talon rolled turned. Their third companion, only just younger than Talon, was a gray-brown tabby she-cat with pale eyes. Bird was optimistic, usually, and though she wasn't excited to return to the Tribe of Rushing Water, she was more enthusiastic about the idea than Rock. I know my kingdom awaits And they've forgiven my mistakes "They haven't forgiven us," Rock spat. There was a hushing noise from where the Clan cats slept, and he lowered his voice to converse with his Tribemates. "We're just some scum that wasn't able to defeat their greatest fear, and they resent us for it." Bird's eyes hardened, and Rock knew he'd gone too far - if there was anything Bird hated, it was unappreciation. They had risked their lives for their Tribe, and all they got in return was interminable banishment. "You don't know," she said in a low voice. "They'll be ready to welcome us back. They'll forgive us, won't they? We'll help these cats, the Clan cats, geet rid of Sharptooth." I'm coming home, I'm coming home Tell the world that I'm coming As Rock opened his mouth to protest, Talon cut him off. "We're going home, Rock. We're not going to turn around and return to that cave, to wait until one of us gets picked off, until the others die. The Clan cats are willing to help us, and if we owe them anything, it's our cooperation." "We don't owe them anything!" "Shut up!" The furious yowl came from the tiny, gray-blue tom apprentice adventuring with the Clans. In the darkness, the tom's blue eyes flashed. Rock lowered his gaze. This cat was only a season or two younger than him. I'm coming home, I'm coming home Tell the world I'm coming home The three Tribemates stretched, flicking their tails and flexing their claws. The Clan cats were just waking up, and Bird had suggested they hunt. Though all three were cave-guards, the reason they were chosen to attempt the murder of Sharptooth, Bird and Talon had had a little experience with hunting, and had guarded the prey-hunters while they fought to bring down an eagle or two. "Where are the rest of your friends?" growled the irritated tom from the previous night, upon noting the absence of Rock's companions. Let the rain wash away All the pain of yesterday "Hunting," Rock said dispassionately. Crewpaw, Crowpaw, whatever the tom's name was, padded off to inform his curious friends. Rock tucked his paws beneath him and sank onto the cold, hard rock of the mountain peak. It was hard trying to earn forgiveness from an entire group who believed you had failed, but even harder to forgive yourself. Bird and Talon returned, dragging a small falcon between the two of them. Their expressions were disappointed as they hauled the bird towards their traveling companions. The falcon was barely enough to feed the three Tribemates, but add the other six as well, and you got about a bite per cat. I know my kingdom awaits And they've forgiven my mistakes The trek was long, especially on empty stomachs. Though Bird, Talon, and Rock led the procession, they could smell the blood oozing from every pierced pad, and could sense the fury-spurred determination coming from the cats. Though the three Tribemates assumed the cats cared nothing for the Tribe - after all, even they didn't anymore, save Bird - they knew that these cats, from the Clans, cared about fairness and justice, and were used to hardship to get what they needed. I'm coming home, I'm coming home Tell the world I'm coming The sound of the waterfall reached Bird's ears. She cast a glance back at the others, her expression torn between enthusiasm and fear. Talon and Rock joined her, dark pelts silhouetted against the bubbling, crashing white-blue of the waterfall. "This is it," Bird murmured. "Home." Category:Songfic Category:Songfic Series Category:RedPandaPotter's Fanfics